


Lonely

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s winter break, and Chris is feeling lonely. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris looked out the bayside window onto the Academy grounds as the stream of cadets raucously exited the building. Future officers and leaders they might be, but any students still acted the same when let out for vacation. He sighed, three weeks without Jim. He knew Jim didn’t have any family to speak of, but he was sure McCoy had invited him to Atlanta for some sort of get together. Chris sighed, feeling left out. He was seriously considering taking Stephen up on his offer to come down when a knock sounded at the door. “Yes?” Chris called out.

Jon poked his head through the doorway, “Hey, you doing anything for Christmas?”

“Thinking about going down and seeing Stephen,” Chris mumbled.

“Missing Jim already?” Jon asked. Chris nodded massaging the back of his neck with one hand. “He’ll be back.”

“Do you happen to know where he’s going?” Chris asked.

“Heard he was going to his Grandfather’s farm for the holiday,” Jon told him with a grin. “I’m sure you know how to find it.” Before Chris could even form a reply, Jon had disappeared back through the doorway. Chris went home to an empty apartment and an even emptier bed. He sighed. It was going to be a long three weeks.

Chris tossed and turned all night. It was Friday night and he was not used to spending it alone. He finally rose with the sun and called Tiberius’ place. The old man would be up, he was a farmer after all. Two rings in and Tiberius’ open smile greeted him. “Chris! How are you? Long time no see!”

“Hi, T, I’m fine. I don’t mean to sound abrupt, but did…”

“Yes, Jim arrived here late last night. He’s probably still asleep, couldn’t sleep before Dan crawled into bed with him,” the old man said with a chuckle.

“Dan?” Chris asked immediately suppressing the surge of jealousy.

“Yeah, my six week old Great Dane puppy,” T replied. “Sam found him for me. Who else did you think I was talking about?”

“Mind if I come up?” Chris asked quickly trying to cover the little green monster who had briefly flared up.

“Do you know the way?” T asked. Chris nodded. “Come on up. You’ll probably both sleep better this way.”

“You know?!” Chris asked.

“Chris, the whole family knows. Most of them couldn’t care less. Sam’s happy for Jim,” T told him.

“See you in a few hours,” Chris said before cutting the connection.

It took ten minutes to pack and make arrangements for transportation to Riverside. Five minutes for actual transport as he utilized the local transporter. There were some advantages to there being shipyards in Riverside, and two and a half minutes to catch a cab. It took about thirty minutes in all to arrive at the Kirk Family Farm. With a swipe of his finger he paid the cabbie and walked up onto the porch where the old man awaited him. “He’s still asleep,” Tiberius told him as he led him up the stairs and to a door. “Go on in, Jim won’t mind. Dan might, but Jim won’t.”

“Puppy my ass,” Chris muttered as he looked at the already large dog. He set down his bags and carefully removed the large canine from the bed. Then he removed his clothing and slipped into bed. Strangely enough, he slipped right to sleep. He never noticed the dog’s weight as he crawled back into bed and on top of his legs.

Chris awoke to two cuddle buddies. Dan had worked his way up his body and lay on his stomach looking at Chris with his head stretched out on his chest. He was heavy. Jim, on the other hand, had rolled over sometime during the early morning and was resting comfortably with his head on Chris’ shoulder. His own blue eyes watched Chris carefully. “You couldn’t just let Dan out?” Jim asked.

“So tired it didn’t occur to me,” Chris laughed. Jim got up and Chris noticed he was in his underwear.

“Come on, Dan,” Jim said dragging the dog off the bed. “Time for your breakfast,” he said shooing him out the door. “When did you arrive?”

“A few hours ago, I couldn’t sleep,” Chris answered.

“Neither could I,” Jim said with a lascivious grin as he crawled back into bed. The spent a few minutes kissing and enjoying themselves before they were both interrupted, by Chris’ growling stomach. “Okay, we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves,” Jim told him. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Chris watched as Jim walked over to the closet and pulled out some pajamas and a robe and relaxed. This would be the best winter break he’d had in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius observes this relationship. Don’t own them.

Jim and Chris finally came down for breakfast. Something Tiberius was more than happy to provide. They were being very discreet. Both wore robes over their pajamas and sat next to each other. If the pancakes hadn’t needed both hands to eat, they would probably have been holding hands. To tell the truth, both boys had spent many years at his house, before and during Frank.

Tiberius wasn’t going to judge Chris harshly. It was obvious he adored Jim and the feeling was reciprocated. They leaned toward each other at the kitchen table, shared the same secret smile, and even seemed to take bites of breakfast at the same time. It reminded him a lot of him and his late wife, and George and Winona.

Jim and Chris bundled up and headed outside. They were headed for chores. They were guests, and knew they didn’t have to do this, but they were solid men who always had to have something to do. They continued their workouts, whether they were in San Francisco or Iowa. If these two married he’d give his blessing. Sam wandered in minutes later. He had also suffered in his youth. He ran away from home, unable to bear Frank any longer. He disappeared, and when Tiberius had finally managed to track him down, he was a druggie in San Francisco.

Tiberius did what any good grandfather would do. He brought Sam home and enrolled him in a rehab facility in Riverside. Then he braced himself. He knew addicts relapsed, frequently. Sam did, twice. Then he met a young woman named Aurelan at the Riverside Shipyards. She was an engineer working on the newest engines, and she was smart as a whip. Sam fell head over heels and enrolled in the local community college. His specialty was botany. He hadn’t relapsed since, and T was grateful for the young woman every day.

Chris came running back across the yard. He deftly avoided slippery patches as snow continued to fall. He climbed the steps up to the porch and shook out the snow from his jacket and stamped it out of his shoes before returning to the warm kitchen. “Too cold, Chris?” Sam asked.

“How does Jim do it?” Chris asked. “It doesn’t even bother him! I couldn’t even work up enough of a sweat to keep warm!”

“We were born here,” T replied. “You were born in the desert. We couldn’t handle that heat.”

“True,” Sam replied. He picked up his pack and headed out. “See you later, Grandpa!” he called cheerfully.

“He’s going out in this weather?” Chris asked.

“He’s got a girlfriend. It’s serious,” T told him. Chris nodded as T slid a cup of hot cocoa across the counter. “Are you two serious?”

“Yes,” Chris told him. “I gave up after Philip was killed. I never dreamed that I would fall in love again. Jim is special,” he said.

“So are you,” T told him before moving on. “Jim’s coming back. Lunch will be in about two hours.” T said with a mysterious smile before leaving the room.

Jim came in stamping his feet free of snow. “Hey! Where are Sam and Grandpa?” he asked.

“School, other room,” Chris said with a shrug. “He said lunch would be in about two hours.”

“Two hours, huh?” Jim asked. He came over and kissed Chris. “Wanna go get warm?” Chris returned the smile with a nod as they headed back upstairs.

Jim peeled out of his clothes and hung them up. Chris noted that he was obsessively neat, and appreciated that as he hung up his own clothes. “So, we’re going to get warm by getting naked?” Chris asked as Jim pulled back the heavy covers and slid into bed. His manhood already responded to the idea of what was ahead.

“Body heat,” was Jim’s glib answer as he lay back on the pillows. Chris climbed in beside him kissing him. Jim opened his mouth and allowed him entrance. Chris ran his hands up Jim’s torso as Jim hummed in anticipation as he reached between Chris’ legs and ran a hand up his shaft.

“You do such wicked things to me,” Chris whispered as he lay back on the pillows. Jim kissed him again before kissing his neck and his chest, slowly moving his way down. Jim’s nimble fingers grasped his sac and massaged it as Jim’s mouth nibbled and kissed his cock. Chris closed his eyes as the wonderfully delicious sensations floated straight to his brain. The sparks turned to fireworks as Jim’s mouth closed over his manhood. Jim’s tongue swirled around the head before he plunged down the shaft. Chris moaned as Jim’s teeth scraped lightly along the outside as Jim deep throated his cock.

Chris’ hands went into Jim’s hair to encourage him. Jim didn’t let up as he continued to massage Chris’ balls. Chris groaned finally as he let go. Jim plunged all the way down as the release slid down his throat. He soon travelled up Chris’ body, kissing him, letting him taste himself. Chris reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube. Jim wordlessly complied by lying down on his stomach. Chris coated his fingers liberally and played with Jim’s ass before pushing a finger into it. He lay down next to Jim, kissing him softly as he pushed his hands into Jim. He watched Jim as he closed his eyes and relaxed, anticipating more pleasure than what Chris’ fingers were doing. Jim buried his face into the pillow as Chris hit his prostate. Jim his the mattress twice, his signal he was close when they wanted to be quiet.

Chris pulled out his hand and lay down on his back. Jim rose to his knees and smiled. He straddled Chris’ hips and positioned Chris’ cock at his entrance. They moaned at the same time as he slid his way down Chris’ manhood. Jim braced his hands on Chris’ chest before rising up and coming back down. Chris’ hips rose to meet Jim’s movements. Jim’s clenching muscles massaging his cock. Chris reached between them and played with Jim’s cock. This caused Jim’s breathing to become shorter and shallower as he gasped his way to an orgasm. He came all over Chris’ hand as Chris released himself into Jim’s crevice.

Chris laughed as Jim rolled off him and reached into another drawer, pulling out wet wipes to clean themselves up with. “Were you a boy scout?” Chris asked as Jim threw it away and laid his head on Chris’ chest.

“No, but Grandpa was,” Jim breathed as he relaxed into sleep. Somehow, Chris was not surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing for a summary. Don’t own them.

Chris awoke with a long, wet kiss. He opened his eyes to find Dan standing over him, tongue hanging out. He was carefully straddling Jim’s prone body. Jim had both his eyes open. “Jim, who let Dan in?” he asked.

“Grandpa,” Jim said. “I think he’s trying to get us up for whatever meal it’s time for,” he peered at the clock on the nightstand. “Dinner is what it probably is.”

“Ruff!” Dan said in agreement. Chris grinned just before he received another big, sloppy kiss.

“Alright, Dan, get off so we can get up,” he told the big dog. “Puppy my ass,” Chris muttered yet again.

“And such a lovely ass it is,” Jim responded as Chris pushed Dan off the bed. Jim made a quick exit as Chris joined him. Chris leaned in to kiss Jim, slower and a lot less sloppy the Dan’s, Chris smiled, enjoying it. He did until Dan started whining at them. They pulled their clothes back on and headed back out the door. Tiberius smiled at them as they joined him and Stan. “Where’s Sam?” Jim asked.

“His girlfriend’s,” Tiberius told them. “Aurelan.”

“It’s serious?” Chris asked.

“As serious as the two of you,” T answered waving a wooden spoon at them. “Sit,” he told them. Both men sat at the kitchen island. “I don’t have company very often anymore. Outside of Sam. What you did for Jim, Chris, I can’t even begin to repay you. Jim was in and out of jail so often I was getting whiplash. Jim, I have something for you,” T told him.

Chris and Jim watched as he disappeared from the kitchen. He reappeared with a ring. “This, this is your father’s Academy ring,” Tiberius told Jim. “Like the Naval Academy ring once marked men and women graduated from Annapolis, this signifies a graduate of Starfleet Academy,” T tapped Chris’ own left hand with the spoon. “Your Mother has one just like it. When you graduate, this is yours to keep,” T dropped it in the palm of his hand.

Jim turned it over in his fingers. A single red ruby mounted the large silver ring. Scrolls and words decorated each side. One side depicted the Command symbol for Starfleet, the other depicted a musical harp. Chris looked on with interest before barking out a laugh. “We were in Glee Club together.”

Jim blew out his breath, “Thank you, Grandpa.” He handed the ring back to T. “Until I graduate,” he said. Chris put his arm around Jim. He had felt lonely before making this journey, but now he felt included into a family he’d never thought he’d be a part of. Chris loved his son and his ex-wife, and he appreciated Stephen’s warm acceptance Jim. He was also glad to be accepted by Jim’s family, and knew he’d never be lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this will be more than one chapter, but I’m not putting more than fluff in it. Sex yes, action and adventure, nope. So, prepare for fluffy sappiness and Jim and Chris canoodling! You were warned!


End file.
